


Midnight Snacks

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Tobias, autistic tobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Jake and Tobias can't sleep so they decide to get a snack.





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I can't get the normal thought speech signs to work which bothers me greatly.

"Are you awake, Tobias?" I whispered. Something had just woken me up but I wasn't sure what. A hawk sitting on my headboard seemed like a safe bet.

{Yea. Sorry.} They said. Thought at me really but whatever.

"What's up?" 

{Nothing really. I just couldn't sleep. It's no big deal.}

"Are you sure? I don't mind listening." I sat up and twisted around so I was looking at them.

Tobias started to preen their feathers. Which just meant they were uncomfortable. I didn't say anything though, just let them finish.

{You're gonna keep staring at me, aren't you?} They asked.

"Feel weird on this end?"

{Yea, it does. Not a fan.} 

"So what's up?"

Tobias said. I could feel their unease before the reigned it in. {I can hear the outside but it's distant. It's unnerving. I was able to really sleep for a couple hours and that was really nice but now it's weird.}

I had a feeling they were talking around something but I wasn't sure what. The only reason I felt that way is because Tobias was leaking emotion. They generally didn't do that. "Alright. Is that all? Like, is there something else?"

{Will you tell Rachel if there is?}

Oh. It was that kind of thing. Tobias had a messed up childhood and sometimes it really showed. Something from it must have been bothering him tonight. Otherwise they wouldn't have mentioned Rachel. Whenever Tobias mentioned something bad about their childhood, which really outweighed the good, Rachel got pissed. Neither of us like to swear but that's really the only word to describe how she got. "No, it's just between us." There was a certain point though where I knew it wouldn't be. If it was worse than normal, horrific, I would tell Rachel. I think Tobias knew that.

{It's not, like, all the time or anything.} Tobias had a thing about doing or saying anything that could be described as lame, dweeb like, or something like that. Not that Tobias tried to be cool or anything. 

{So, sometimes, being in a house at night creeps me out. It doesn't happen very often. Since I generally don't sleep over, it really hasn't happen a lot or anything. I listen to the noises and sometimes I expect to hear my uncle.}

Oh. Their uncle was the biggest reason their childhood sucked.

"Let's go flying." I said. Neither of us were very good with emotional stuff. At least not directly. When both people in a relationship were autistic, it was to be expected.

{Right now?} Tobias cocked their head. Their confusion made sense, it was midnight after all.

"Yea. We can go get snacks." I said. I got out of bed and stretched. I took off all my clothes but my boxers. "Should I grab the pouch or do you think we could carry my wallet easily without it?"

{The pouch would be safer. You don't want to lose your wallet.}

"Yea, I'd probably get grounded." Instantly, I felt awkward. I know Tobias wouldn't want me stepping on eggshells around them but sometimes I couldn't help it. Would it make them uncomfortable that I had family that cared enough about what I did to ground me? 

Tobias shrugged but they didn't seem bothered. I always thought it was kind of cool to see such human behavior from them outside of their human morph. It was also totally depressing that they were just remnants of past behavior, especially since that when they were in human morph they were so used to being trapped as a bird they were stiff and awkward. And it was all my fault.

{So...} Tobias prompted.

"Uh, yea. I was just trying to figure out where I put it." I lied and began rummaging around my desk drawers for it. It was pitch black but I didn't want to turn a light on and wake someone up. After a minute of fummbling, I pulled it out. After checking I had money, which I did, I tossed my wallet in it and closed it up. Tobias held out a foot so I could slip it on.

Then I began to morph. The first change was my teeth. They were sucked up into my gums while my lips hardened and elongated to form the beak of a great horned owl. Gross. I started to shrink but only my legs. I was able to catch myself on my bed before I faceplanted since my arms were still normal sized. My organs melted and became owl organs. I couldn't feel it, you could never feel anything during a morph, but I heard it. It was awful and disgusting but it was never as bad as the sounds your bones made as they grinded and elongated or shrunk. My eyes grew bigger at the same time my feet thickened and split to actual talons. Then my arms elongated and hollowed to become wings. I was a horrifying almost bird when feathers showed up on my skin and slid out like a crowd doing the wave. Seconds later, nothing human remained and the morph was complete.

{So where are we headed?} Tobias asked as we flew. They were content to follow my lead this time, even though they were obviously much better at flying than the rest of us. Probably because I was an owl and could see much better at night than they could.

{I was thinking we could go to McDonald's. Maybe get shakes or something.} I said.

We were both birds but if Tobias could've beamed right now, they would have. I don't know if they meant to but they sent out very excited feelings. Either way, it was nice and I was happy to treat them. {I'm glad you like the idea. As long as I don't get grounded so I have an allowance, we could do it once a week or two.}

{You don't have to do that.} Tobias said. Which was an example of how horrible their childhood was, refusing just an ordinary thing like milkshakes.

{I want to though.} I said. {Milkshakes are great.}

{Yea.} Tobias agreed, back to thought smiling.

{What's your favorite kind?} I asked.

{...I'm not sure. It's hard to remember. Oreos? M&Ms? Pretty sure it's one of those.} 

{A good reason to have another milkshake date.} I pointed out.

{A date?}

Oh. 

{Uh...yes? If you want it to be. I know we're kind of dating. And people who are dating go on dates.} I said, lamely.

{Yea. Milkshake dates sound great.}

{I'm glad.}

{I'm glad we're dating.} Tobias confessed.

I laughed. {Me to, Tobias. Me to.}

**Author's Note:**

> I know they didn't actually get snacks but they're on the way. Shhh. It counts.


End file.
